The Talent Show
by RogueCupcake
Summary: Dawn, Misty, May and Leaf want to make the boys jealous really badly and then the talent show comes up and both the boys an the girls enter will love bloom or will it end in a fight? ikarishipping, pokeshipping, contestshipping and oldrivalshipping
1. Chapter 1: Characters

**Hey guys! So this is my first story! YAY so please don't hate though im not sure how long this will be, I got the idea from HarvestGirl10 and her story Lady Marmalade: Sweet Sweet Revenge I am practically in love with that story its so amazing! Though they are not exactly the same the thing I am only using are the same shippings cuz they r my favourite and the song! Anyway please enjoy!**

**Paul: *reads script* you have got to be kidding me your pairing me with Troublesome?!**

** Me: *screams* when did you get in here?! And where the hell did you get that I hid it! *grabs script***

** Paul: you hid it under your bed it wasn't that hard to find…**

** Drew and Gary: *comes up beside Paul* what does it say about me?**

** Paul: Drew is paired with May, Gary with Leaf and Ash is with Misty…**

** Drew: *flips his hair* You should count yourself lucky May**

** May: SHUT UP YOU STUPID CABBAGE!**

** Ash: cool im with u mist!**

** Misty: do you even know what it means by pairing?**

** Ash: Nope**

** Everyone sweat drops **

** Dawn: Moving on… ROGUECUPCAKE DOES NOT OWN THE SONG LADY MARMALADE, POKEMON OR THE CHARCTERS**

** Me: didn't even ask but oh well.. anyway the song is Lady Marmalade by Christina Aguilera, Mya, Lil' Kim and Pink J And on with the story! Btw this chapter is just talking about their characters….**

* * *

GIRL MAIN CHARACTERS:

Name: Dawn Hikari Berlitz

Hair: Long midnight blue hair

Eyes: Midnight Blue

Age: 16

Personality: Sweet, kind, understanding but can be impatient and a bit short tempered

Favourite Colour: Pink

Crushes: Has a HUGE crush on Paul Shinji but only Misty, May and Leaf know about it

Name: May Haruka Maple

Hair: Brown styled to look like dog ears

Eyes: Sapphire

Age: 16

Personality: Kind, impatient, understanding but can be short tempered with Drew

Favourite Colour: Red

Crushes: VERY secret crush on Drew but no one knows about it

Name: Misty Kasumi Waterflower

Hair: Short orange hair normally tied up into a side ponytail

Eyes: Green

Age: 16

Personality: Short tempered, kind, understanding and impatient

Favourite Colour: Light blue

Crushes: A not so secret crush on Ash, everyone knows apart from Ash himself

Name: Leaf Green

Hair: Long brown hair

Eyes: Blue

Age: 16

Personality: Kind, loving, understanding and a bit sneaky

Favourite colour: Green

Crushes: A secret crush on Gary

BOY MAIN CHARCTERS

Name: Paul Shinji

Hair: Plum coloured

Eyes: Onix

Age: 17

Personality: Uncaring, cold, mean, and heartless

Favourite Colour: Purple

Crushes: Dawn but only Gary, Drew and Ash know about it

Name: Drew Shu Hayden

Hair: Green

Eyes: Chartreuse

Age: 17

Personality: Obnoxious, rude, full of himself and likes annoying May

Favourite Colour: Green

Crushes: May and his hair

Name: Ash Satoshi Ketchum

Hair: Raven black

Eyes: Chocolate Brown

Age: 17

Personality: Dumb, stupid, unobservant and kind

Favourite Colour: Red and blue

Crushes: Misty and food

Name: Gary Shigeru Oak

Hair: Spiky and brown

Eyes: Black

Age: 17

Personality: Obnoxious and full of himself

Favourite Colour: Dark blue

Crushes: Leaf and his hair

**Ok well that's all the main characters…. You will learn about the others soon enough, anyway I know it wasn't much but hey its late and im tired….**

** Paul: Pathetic**

**Gary: Got that rightDawn and Leaf: hey leave her alone its her first story!**

** Me: thanks you guys!**

** Ash: I think it was…**

** Misty: better say good *holds mallet behind her back***

** Ash: *sees mallet poking out from behind Misty* umm… I.. I was going to say I liked my character!**

** Misty: *pats him on the head* Good boy…**

**Anyway until next time guys! Please review J **


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

**Hey guys! So this is chapter 2! YAY im really enjoying writing this story :) I hope you like it though :( but oh well anyway this chappie is kind of just to tell you about their school life and stuff… **

**Paul: *reads script* this sucks so bad…**

**Me: Damn it Paul how did you find it THIS time!? *grabs script***

**Paul: Under your pillow…. Your not exactly creative with your hiding places**

**Dawn: Shut up Grape Head!**

**Paul: Whatever**

**Gary: Is this going to be a really romantic story? I don't want it to be**

**Me: YUP!**

**May: Normally I would be happy but being paired with that cabbage over there sucks…**

**Leaf: Ye…. But I have to date Gary!**

**Misty: What about me? Im stuck with Ash!**

**Drew: You know you like it May!**

**May: why I ought to…**

**Leaf: *interrupts before a fight breaks out* ROGUECUPCAKE DOES NOT OWN THE SONG LADY MARMALADE, POKEMON OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

**Me: So on with the story!**

* * *

**Dawns POV**

Ugh…Today is another day of school… I never used to hate school but then Paul Shinji joined along with Gary Shigeru Oak, Drew Shu Hayden and Ash Satoshi Ketchum. Me and my sisters, Leaf, May and Misty all had a crush on each of the boys, Leaf with Gary, May with Drew though she will NEVER admit it, Misty with Ash and then there is me, I had to fall for the cold-hearted one of the group, Paul Shinji… I like him A LOT but the thing is he has no emotions, and if he does he doesn't show them, and this kills me because it means he doesn't like me at all but one day I _will _get him to like me.

The others have problems too, we are all afraid of rejection. Gary and Drew are players so Leaf and May are afraid of getting hurt and Ash is so damn dense he barely know what he is doing half the time so Misty definitely has it hard.

I rolled over in bed and looked at my alarm clock, screeching as I saw the time, I HAD TO GO WAKE THE OTHERS OR WE WILL BE LATE!

"MAY, MISTY, LEAF GET UP NOW!" I screamed as I bolted down the hall of the flat we shared together on my way to each of their rooms.

First was May's room, I slammed the door open and looked at the mirror opposite, my midnight blue hair stuck out everywhere and my pyjamas consisting on my short black cotton shorts and my tight pink pyjama top with a sleeping bunny on it leaning against a tree were creased. It was a truly terrifying sight but I didn't care we had to get ready.

May was sleeping on her side drooling on her pillow, she was wearing a tight red tank top with red cotton shorts, muttering some crap about flying sandwiches as I ran over to her and shook her.

"May! May wake up or we will be late for school AGAIN!" I shouted.

"ugh… do I have to?.." she groaned.

"Yes now get up unless you want another detention from prof. Rowan!"

At this she jumped up and started looking around the room and panicking. I sweat dropped at the sight.

"Finally now you wake up Leaf and I will get Mist okay?"

She nodded as I left the room to go to Misty's, I knew Misty wont be so hard to wake up, she never was in actual fact she was normally the one to wake all of us up but it seems today its not… _thanks_ Mist, leave me with the work why don't you?

I reached Misty's room and walked in, to wake _her_ up you had to be formal unlike with May, Misty was lying on her stomach, she was wearing the same thing as may but in light blue.

"Get up, Misty!" as loudly as I could whilst still being formal.

She shot straight up and looked at me, she looked annoyed but as soon as she saw the time she did the same as May but she was more alert and started looking through her wardrobe for something to wear, I walked out and saw May walking out of Leaf's room, she looked at me and we both nodded meaning both Leaf and Misty were up.

I decided to go back to my room and get ready myself, I looked around my wardrobe for a while until I found a cute pair of light blue high-waist short shorts, a baggy pink top that I tucked in but still leaving it slightly baggy and some knee high black converse boots, I proceeded to put on my eye-liner and mascara and I sorted out my hair, letting it fall loose around my shoulders as there wasn't much of a breeze today. I walked over to my bag and looked at my timetable.

8:00am-8:30am Registration

8:30am-9:30am History

9:30am-10:30am Maths

10:30am-11:00am Break

11:00am-12:00pm Science

12:00pm-13:00pm Gym

13:00pm-13:30pm Lunch

13:30pm-14:30pm Free Period

14:30pm-15:30pm Art

Me, Misty, May and Leaf all share the same classes all the time which is great but the problem is, so do the guys… I sighed loudly and trotted down the stairs to make breakfast, Misty was already there making pancakes, she was wearing light blue skinny jeans, a white vest with a light blue wavy top over it, and navy ankle-high converse.

"Thanks for waking us up Dawn, we have had too many detentions recently… Maybe we should go buy some more alarm clocks?" Misty sighed.

"That could be a good idea! But mine will HAVE to be green! I love the colour green!" commented Leaf as she run down the stairs. "Oh and maybe it should have leaves on it too! That would be funny, Leaf Green buying a green alarm clock with leaves on it!" she giggled.

"Ye well _mine_ will be RED, maybe with flames on it!" May squealed

"Don't get too excited they might not even sell ones like that, though if they do I want a stripy pink and black one" I said.

"Pancakes are ready!" shouted Misty as she flipped 8 pancakes onto 4 plates.

They all raced towards the plates and ate their pancakes, though May was done like 2 seconds later due to her big appetite. She was wearing a red tank top with dark blue frayed short shorts. The tank top showed off her belly button piercing, we all had them, we also had tongue piercings, I remember getting them both done last year.

_Flashback_

_Still Dawn's POV_

_There we all stood outside the piercing shop, looking uncertain. We each wore short shorts and tank tops that showed off our belly button to make it easier, we each had them in our favourite colour. It was funny actually because when we all stood together we looked like a rainbow._

_"Are you sure we should be doing this?" May muttered._

_"Shut up and don't think about it, its better if you don't otherwise you will start doubting it" Misty said._

_We walked in and the guy behind the counter beckoned us over. We all confidently walked over and the guy stared at us for a minute before opening his mouth._

_"Aren't you ladies too young to be in here without an adult?" he said looking bored._

_"No we are all 15!" I said._

_"Proof then if you please" he said staring at me._

_We all got out our passports to show him our age, where we are its legal to get any piercings without an adult as long as your over 15. He shrugged and gave us a big book._

_"So what kind of piercings would you ladies want?" he said as he eyed us._

_"We each want a belly button piercing and a tongue piercing!" exclaimed Leaf._

_He nodded as we looked through the book, suddenly we paused, staring at one of the pages, on it there were 4 piercings, one with a golden circle with a large pink gem in it with a little pink heart-shaped gem dangling from the circle by a thin chain, the others being pretty much the same with one green circle with a little green leaf dangling from it, one with a red circle and a little fire shaped red gem dangling off it and a light blue circle with a light blue tear drop dangling off it. They were perfect for each of our belly buttons! We all looked up and smiled at each other thinking the same as me. _

_Not long after we found tongue piercings the same colour as the belly button ones, the top bit each had a gem the same as the ones on each of the belly button rings._

_"These ones please, I want the pink set, Mist will have the blue set, May will have the red set and-" she was saying to the guy at the counter as Leaf cut her off._

_"And I want the GREEN one as its my favourite colour!" she squealed._

_So we all went and had it done, it turned out it hurt, A LOT! We all walked out looking groggy with their piercings in. But as soon as we saw each other we smiled._

_"AHH I LOVE IT! they have a little leaf on them and they are GREEN!" Leaf shouted._

_We all sweat dropped. Of course I was really happy with mine and proud for actually doing it and not chickening out, like I honestly thought I would._

_End of flashback_

"are you okay Dawn?" Misty said. "its time to go by the way"

"oh yes I'm fine, I was just thinking about when we got our piercings" I said as I jumped up.

We all looked down at our belly button piercings which were all showing as me and Misty cut a circle in each of our tops especially to show them off. I looked at Leaf who was wearing a short tank top like May's but in green not red and some tight dark blue skinny jeans. We also all had our tongue piercings in, we always did, well we did take them out as we slept and ate but apart from that we always had them in.

"Anyway we had better go!" Misty said as she walked out the door grabbing her black leather jacket from its hook.

"Should we take the motorcycles?" I asked.

"Of course!" May exclaimed as she ran after Misty.

We all grabbed our black leather jackets and went up to our black motorcycles, we used them to get around quite a lot considering we are labelled as the bad girls and pranksters of the school. We were also one of the most popular groups of girls at the school along with Ursula and the cheerleaders who were our main pranking targets.

5 minutes later we arrived at school receiving wolf whistles as we parked out bikes in their normal places taking up 2 car spaces. We all got off and walked towards school smiling and winking at some of the cute boys that were staring. We saw Ursula in her regular cheerleading outfit flanked by her 2 sidekicks, Melody and Brianna who were also cheerleaders walking into registration.

We all walked into class and sat in our normal seats which were at the very back of the class so we could text and talk without the teachers seeing, starting from the left it was May, Leaf, Me then Misty. In front of us were Drew, Gary, Paul then Ash. And then in front of them were, Brianna, Isabelle, Ursula then Melody who always turned around to glare at us and flirt with the boys.

We watched as the boys walked in looking as if we were bored, then we each got out our phones which were all Samsung s4's. I was texting the girls.

To: May, Misty, Leaf

From: Dawn

I forgot to ask earlier, did you guys get the stuff to prank The Cheerleading Sluts?

* * *

**Well that's all for this chapter, I decided to leave kind of a cliff hanger, The Cheerleading Sluts are Dawn and friends nickname for Ursula, Brianna, Isabelle and Melody, and yes I will be using more POV's so don't panic.**

**Paul: This chapter sucked**

**Dawn: Misty? Can I borrow your mallet?**

**Misty: Sure go ahead *hands Dawn her mallet looking confused***

**Dawn: *Hits Paul with mallet repeatedly on his head whilst screaming* STUPID GRAPEHEAD SHUT UP!**

**Paul: *gets knocked out***

**Leaf: *Nudges Pauls body with her foot* I think he's dead…**

**Me: Moving on… Bye guys! **


	3. Chapter 3: The Prank and the Punishment

**Hi guys I'm back! Seriously I'm writing these so damn quickly 2 and maybe 3 chapters in one day…**

**Paul: I found the script again… *holds up script***

**Me: Grrr… *grabs it back***

**Dawn: Leave the author alone, I bought my own mallet when I went to replace Misty's when I broke it by hitting you! *shows him her mallet***

**Paul: whatever… *Hides behind Gary***

**Gary: No man, your on your own with this one! *walks away from Paul***

**Ash: Oh! Can I do the disclaimer?! PLEASE? *puppy dog eyes***

**Me: sure go ahead Ash**

**Ash: umm… okay… ROGUECUPCAKE … mmm cupcakes…**

**Misty: ASH!**

**Ash: huh? Oh yes! ROGUECUPCAKE DOES NOT OWN THE SONG LADY MARMALADE, POKEMON OR ITS CHARACTERS! **

**Anyway… ENJOY EVERYONE!**

* * *

**May's POV**

So here we are, outside the principals office… maybe we did go a bit over the top… but oh well… it was hilarious though…

_Flashback_

_Still in May's POV_

_To: Dawn, Misty, Leaf_

_From: May_

_Everything is set up and ready to go as soon as they enter the changing rooms after cheerleading practice! :)_

_Almost immediately after sending the text Dawn replied._

_From: Dawn_

_Good this should be funny_

_We waited for them to go into cheerleading for about an hour and when the did all we had to do is wait, wait for their screams of disgust._

_"this could be our best prank yet!" I told the others._

_"agreed" Said Dawn._

_Dawn was kind of our leader in the pranking world, the mastermind behind it all, the rest of us were just the back ups, to help with planning and getting the stuff we needed._

_Suddenly we heard screams, Ursula and her gang came out of the changing rooms covered in green goo, white feathers and sparkles. We stared for a few seconds then burst out laughing and taking pictures with our phones and Dawn with her camera._

_Then the principal came, that's when it started to go down hill…_

_End of Flashback_

So that's what happened, we were quite the team actually, Dawn was the leader and would always come up with pranks and somehow get all the stuff 16 year olds really shouldn't be able to get their hands on, like fireworks and in some cases dynamite, Leaf was the hacker, if we needed to mess with someone's computer or find out recent test scores or answers she would always be the one to do it and she was also very persuasive with the boys, Misty was the one who could open all locks with just a hair clip or a bobby pin she also was good at fighting, then there is me, I would be able to convince anyone of anything, guys, girls, teachers you name it, I would always be able to convince people its like I put them in a spell, which I don't, wow we sound like professional criminals!

We always make sure Dawn has her camera with her, she is a keen photographer and is the photographer and author for the school paper so whenever we do a hilarious prank it will always be in the paper the next day! Just like this one will be.

All of a sudden the principals door swung open and out came the principal himself, he gestured to us and motioned for us to go in, so we did, when we were inside we were not expecting what we saw next, there, sitting in the armchairs were Paul, Drew, Ash and Gary. They looked at us equally surprised, apart form Paul, who just looked bored and annoyed.

"what are _they _doing here?" I asked the principal.

"they were caught ditching class so I am telling you all your punishments at the same time" he replied.

We all sat down glaring at each other, refusing to speak to each other.

"right as punishment, you will all enter the talent show, you are all very popular and the talent show needs the publicity so you will all enter in separate bands" the principal said.

We all sat there with our mouths hanging open, but we were the first to recover, Dawn looked at us, we knew if we really didn't want to do it we wouldn't have to if I used my persuasion techniques, but we wanted to, it was our chance to make the guys jealous.

"we will do it, me, Mist, May and Leaf will form a band" she said curtly. "but, we will do it our way, we will be aloud to perform what we want, correct?"

"yes Miss Berlitz, you can do what you like for it" he nodded.

"oh no, what are you planning" said Misty as she looked at Dawn who was smirking evilly.

"will tell you later" was all she said.

"what about you boys?" asked the principal.

"whatever, we will do it" Paul muttered.

And with that we left, we needed to plan our performance.

"okay so what do we do next, we have a free period?" I asked.

"screw the free period I'm going home, we need to sort this out" Dawn said.

"so you know what song we are doing?" Leaf asked.

"yes but we need another person, how about Zoe?" Dawn pointed out.

"that's fine, I will do it" came a voice from behind.

We turned around to see Zoe standing there, we smiled at her and beckoned her over.

"hey Zoe and thanks for helping all you need to do is introduce us and stuff!" Dawn explained.

"that's fine, by the way, are you guys ditching?" Zoe asked.

"Yep!" Leaf exclaimed.

"and your coming with us to plan!" I said.

"but first we are going to Misty's house to ask the help of her sisters" Dawn added.

"do we have to?!" Misty begged.

"yes" was all Dawn said.

And that was that, we made our way to Misty's house on our motorcycles with Zoe and a sulking Misty in tow. We finally made it and knocked on the door, I watched as they opened it and listened to Dawn explain.

"Ahh, we'd like, love to! Its so cute that you want to like, impress guys! We will come over right away! Lily giggled and got into their car.

"see you there!" Violet said.

Finally May realised they would get their revenge on the guys, they would show them that they _are_ worth it.

* * *

**Ok guys that's it… I'm not proud of it but ye… I'm tired maybe I will take a break before posting another one… But you never know!**

**Paul: I think-**

**Me: *interrupts Paul* NO ONE CARES WHAT YOU THINK PAUL!**

**Dawn: you go girl *high fives RogueCupcake***

**Leaf: Ye!**

**Drew: I bet May is enjoying the story, she has to have a crush on me, not that she didn't in the first place… *flips his hair***

**May: stupid cabbage! *hits Drew with mallet***

**Me: do all the girls have mallets now?! I want one!**

**Misty: yep but we go you one too! *gives me a mallet***

**Me: yay! I wanna try it! *hits Paul in the head numerous times***

**Paul: ow! Ow! Why me?! *faints***

**Me: REVENGE!**

**Ash: is he dead?**

**Gary: I will call the ambulance again….**

**And that's it! Hope you liked it! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Song choices

**Hey guys so this is chapter 4 I think and its going to be very short by the way, im very busy today but I wanted to get it done… so yay this time I think I might include some of the guys POV but I'm not sure yet depends if I can be bothered…**

**GUYS IM SO SORRY I JUST REALISED SOMETHING, IN THE SECOND CHAPTER I SAID MISTY, DAWN, LEAF AND MAY ARE SISTERS BUT I ALSO SAID LILY, DAISY AND VIOLET ARE MISTY'S SISTERS IN CHAPTER 3… GOD IM SO STUPID, OK HOW ABOUT WE PRETEND LILY, DAISY AND VIOLET ARE THE COUSINS OF DAWN, MAY, MISTY AND LEAF?**

**Paul: … I have nothing to tease you about…**

**Me: Ye! I hid the script in the lock up cupboard so you will never find it!**

**Paul: YES! *runs off***

**Me: what?... DAMN IT!**

**Misty: You told him?**

**Me: on accident! **

**Dawn: I will get him! *grabs her mallet and runs after Paul***

**Leaf: so… **

**Gary: So Leaf.. you looking forward to when our first date happens?**

**Leaf: NO**

**Drew: I bet June cant wait until our date!**

**May: *thinks* well actually I'm not for your information and by the way I had a chat with the author about you and I'm aloud to spread rumours about you :)**

**Drew: You wouldn't dare**

**May: Oh but I would**

**Drew: *goes and sulks in a corner***

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

OMG I cant wait until I get to tell the others about our song! Its going to be great and I'm positive it will get to the guys, right now we are all waiting for Daisy, Lily and Violet to arrive, I wonder what's taking so long…

DING DONG!

_Speak of the devil and she shall arrive _I though absentmindedly as I went to go answer the door, I opened it and there stood the sensational sisters, carrying big books and bags.

"like sorry we took so long to arrive but we like needed to pick up some stuff" Lily said as she walked into the living room followed by her sisters.

"so like what's the song?!" Daisy asked.

"ok, are you ready? I hope you agree with it, it will give is the chance to show off our singing, dancing and curves!" I said.

"ye, singing, dancing and our curves this is gonna be fun…WAIT?! WHAT! CURVES?!" shouted May.

"what's the song?!" Misty asked.

"Lady Marmalade by Christina Aguilera, Mya, Pink and lil' Kim!" I squealed.

"what?!" everyone apart from their cousins, the sensational sisters shouted.

"guys, think about it… we could make them so jealous showing off how amazing our singing is and dancing and we have the curves for it! May think of Drew's face when he sees how hot you will look, Misty if Ash sees you he might choose you over food! Okay maybe not but he will definitely want you, and Leaf, think of the guy who has so many girlfriends don't you want him to look at you like that?" I encouraged.

"Ye, your right!" Misty said.

"I can imagine Drew's face!" May squealed.

"so its like sorted, we have to get started, so like line up!" Daisy said.

They all lined up from left to right, it went, Leaf, May, Misty then me.

Okay, now we need to work out the choreography, the singing and the lyrics and…" Daisy was going on and on but I wasn't listening, I was thinking about how Paul might react when he sees me…

* * *

**Paul's POV**

The guys have been going crazy since they heard we are performing, seriously I don't know why they are making such a big deal about it its pathetic. Its just a song, the only thing I care about is what _she_ thinks, I don't know why I'm always rude to her but yet I cant stand to be nice to her because when I do I think of her rejecting me I mean she is nice, pretty and kind, why would she like me?... oh god now look at me she is turning me into a mess, liking someone makes you weak! Its pathetic if I make her hate me then maybe I will feel better.

"so what song are we singing, Paul?" Gary asked.

Gary had a huge crush on Leaf and he knew it, but he too worries about being rejected. We just act rude around them so we don't have to face it.

"how about Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus?" asked Drew. "it explains us very well if you ask me"

"ye, that will do" said Paul "as long as I'm on guitar"

"I'm drums" Ash said.

"I'm singing" said Drew.

"I will be on guitar too then" Gary said.

And that was that we don't fight, we just agree, it makes things so much easier, it's the way our friendship worked.

* * *

Ursula's POV **(A/N yes I know I wasn't expecting it either but you know)**

I was at my mansion with Melody and Brianna we had been let off school early because of what those bitches did to us, I hope they get suspended or even worse expelled, if they don't I'll get daddy to talk to the school.

"so what are we going to do about those wenches?" asked Melody

"we need to find a way to get back at them" said Brianna.

All of a sudden Isabelle came storming in looking absolutely furious.

"GOD I HATE THEM" she screamed.

"what have they done now?" I demanded.

"the only damn punishment they got was to enter the talent show and sing" Isabelle spat.

"WHAT?! THAT'S NOT EVEN A PUNISHMENT!" we all screamed at her.

"I know so we need revenge and fast oh by the way Paul, Drew, Ash and Gary are entering too!" she squealed.

"well then, I have the perfect revenge, we will make sure everything that could possible go wrong, go wrong!" I said.

"But how will we get backstage?" asked Brianna.

"easy, we enter the talent show too!" I said between giggles. _Oh they are going to wish they never messed with us! _I thought.

* * *

**Well that's it, not very impressive but you know I'm proud of it :)**

**Paul: Bad**

**Leaf: No one cares Paul**

**Gary: ye you get em' Leaf!**

**Leaf: shut your pie hole Gary**

**Misty: you go sista!**

**Dawn: *giggles***

**Me: well no one has their mallet out yet so that must be a new record! Anyway bye guys! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: New students

**Hey guys! This is chapter 5! Yay! Anyway there are going to be 3 new characters! One called Ben (boy) another called Georgina (girl) and another mean one called Beth (girl)! Ben and Beth are my own OC's and Georgina is one of my lovely reviewers who asked to be in my story :) I'm not sure what role she will be in the play yet but oh well I will work it out… anyway if you want you or your character in my story please ask kindly and rather soon because I wont be adding any new characters in near the end of the story… I don't even know how many chapters there will be… oh well :) **

**Paul: *sits tied up in the corner of the room***

**Dawn: wow its so much quieter since I tied up Paul!**

**Me: yep *hears loud noises* what was that?**

**CRASH!**

**Misty: oh hey guys *comes over with Leaf struggling for breath***

**BANG**

**Me: what are those noises?**

**Leaf: oh well we locked Gary and Ash up in your closet so you know don't go in there for a while…**

**Me: but… but… all my clothes are in there…**

**Misty: Oh well… by the way have any of you seen May and Drew?**

**May: *comes over dragging Drew by his ear* I'm right here!**

**Me: not even going to ask…**

**Drew: Can I do the disclaimer?**

**Me: go ahead..**

**Drew: ROGUECUPCAKE DOES NOT OWN THE SONG LADY MARMALADE, POKEMON OR ITS CHARACTERS, SHE JUST USES US IN HER SILLY STORYS AND MAKES US DO WHAT SHE WANTS**

**Me: harsh… anyway on with the story! Enjoy! And thank you my reviewers Eeveexme and georgina!**

* * *

**Leafs POV**

It's been 2 days since we started to practice for the talent show and 1 week and 5 days until it starts and we still didn't have much, we lacked an actual director to help us, the sensational sisters help with _some _of the choreography but their main target is the decorating and outfits which leaves us alone with most of the choreography. We thought Dawn could help us but she is just as stumped as the rest of us. So we basically have nothing. And we also got Zoe to move into one of our guest bedrooms for fun and to help with the talent show, we are taking this REALLY seriously!

"oooh guys did you hear we our getting 2 new students?" said Dawn excitedly.

"a boy and 2 girls right?" replied Misty.

Right now we were hanging out in homeroom before school, we as in me, Dawn, Misty, May, Gary, Paul, Ash and Drew. I decided to have fun with this considering I knew Gary had a crush on me, he has tried to ask me out at least 10 times in the past 2 weeks, but of course I will never like him back… right?

"I wonder if they boy is cute!" I squealed.

"who cares if he is?" Gary said annoyed, he was wearing a black dress shirt, black skinny jeans and white high tops, I have to admit he looks kind of hot… wait what did I just say?! Moving on, Drew was wearing a white polo shirt that showed of his muscles, red chinos and green, silver and white high tops, Ash was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and black jeans whilst Paul was wearing a black polo shirt with white and gold skullcandy headphones round his neck, white chinos and black high tops.

"I do!" I replied.

_Ha he's jealous! _I thought. I feel happy but why? I don't like him do I?! No of course I don't that's crazy…

"okay class settle down, we have 3 new students joining us!" said Mrs. Cynthia "may I introduce Ben Hayes, Georgina Shinji and Beth Starr!" **(A/N yes I made Paul and Georgina related btw they are cousins and I made up the last names for Ben and Beth)**

A guy with messy brown hair (a bit like Ash's kind of) and bright blue eyes wearing a grey sweat shirt it was baggy but you could tell he had muscles, skinny black chinos, black and white high tops and a dark grey beanie on his head walked in followed by 2 girls one with long wavy dark purple hair (slightly darker than Paul's its more like Iris's hair colour from pokemon black and white) that came down to her waist, a plain yellow sun dress that went to her mid thighs and white chunky platform sandals and the other girl had curly brown hair that went just past her shoulders, a baby pink spaghetti strapped tank top, and a hot pink short skirt that just reached her mid thighs.

"Ben please sit in the seat between Paul and Ash, Georgina please sit in the seat between Dawn and Misty and Beth please sit between Ursula and Melody" Mrs. Cynthia continued "Dawn, Misty, Paul, Ash, Ursula, Melody please raise your hands" She said as Georgina and Ben sat in their seats "Dawn, your in charge of making sure Georgina doesn't get lost and Paul and Ursula your in charge of Ben and Beth, now please return to whatever you were doing!"

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

"Georgina SHINJI?!" I asked dumbfounded as the girl with dark purple hair walked over to us.

"err… ye, me and Paulie are cousins!" said Georgina.

"Paulie?!" I giggled.

"shut up George!" spat Paul venomously.

"DON'T EVER CALL ME GEORGE!"

"DON'T CALL ME PAULIE THEN!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"I guess they don't get along then, huh?" muttered May.

"NO WE DON'T GET ALONG AT ALL!" shouted Paul and Georgina in unison.

"so…" I said.

"oh right sorry he just annoys me soo much! Anyway I'm Georgina-"

"George" interrupted Paul.

"-but you can call me Georgia if you want" she said, ignoring Paul.

"Cool, hi Georgia!" said an over excited May.

"as you heard from the teacher, I'm Ben" said the cute brown haired boy, it was VERY clear he would become a heartthrob, and I'm sure Georgia would become one of the bad girls with us.

"hi Ben!" Drew and Ash chorused.

"so, Georgia what do you like to do?" I asked as we walked out of homeroom a while later.

"I absolutely LOVE to dance!" she squealed.

I gasped and me, Misty, May and Leaf exchanged a glance all thinking the same thing, _Georgia could help us with our dancing!_

"hey Georgia? Can you do us a favour?" Misty asked.

"uh… depends what you need?" she replied nervously.

"you see we are all in the talent show but we cant figure out a dance to go with what we are singing which is Lady Marmalade by Christina Aguilera, Lil' Kim, Mya and Pink, it needs to be suggestive like the song, so can you please be our choreographer or whatever you call it, pretty please?" I explained, saying the last part very quickly due to embarrassment.

"Oh you should have just said so of course I will help! Will I be in the actual thing?" she replied happily.

"Of course u can be if u want to be! We can all sing together! Wait, can you sing?" I asked

"Of course! I used to take singing lessons a lot you see!" Georgia exclaimed.

"Good! So I think you should move into our apartment with us so we can rehearse together and it will be so fun! What do you say? We have loads of guest bedrooms!" I said completely over excited.

"OMG that would be so fun!" she squealed.

Suddenly Paul walked past and ruffled Georgia's hair.

"AHHH MY HAIR, MY PRECIOUS HAIR!" she screamed, running around in circles.

* * *

**Okay guys so that's it! Yay! You have met Georgina and Ben and hopefully next chapter you will meet Beth :) oh by the way, georgina I hope you like how you look because you didn't really say what look like so I just made you similar to Paul because you said you are alike, and do you mind you and Paul being cousins? And do you mind if your nickname is Georgia? And will I ever shut up? (probably not) If you don't like anything please let me know and I will change whatever you don't like and thanks for letting me use you as a character! :)**

**Paul: Now I have a cousin?**

**Georgia: Yep Paulie!**

**Paul: George**

**Georgia: Its Georgia!**

**Paul: George**

**Georgia: Grr… **

**Misty: hey I bought you a mallet! *gives her mallet***

**Georgia: REVENGE! *hits Paul with mallet***

**Paul: DAMN YOU MISTY *gets knocked out***

**Bye guys! Thanks for reading and please review! :)**


End file.
